Journal d'une Morte
by Carol of the Wolves
Summary: Qu'a bien pu faire John Lupin pour que Fenrir Greyback s'en prenne à son fils Remus ? Et si tout cela tenait en un mot... ou plutôt un prénom : Keyla. Et si tout cela était du à un amour perdu tragiquement ?


* * *

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction en rapport avec l'univers de J.K Rowling. Il sera fréquent que mes fanfiction comporte un personnage central que j'aurais imaginé, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être fidèle à la description des personnages.

* * *

**Journal d'une morte**

**  
**

Ici Keyla Burnson, jeune médicomage de vingt-quatre ans. Je suis de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux verts et je suis dans la clinique Sainte Hermine depuis plus de trois ans. La clinique se trouve dans une région reculée d'Écosse, à plus de deux cents kilomètres d'Edimbourg. Le coin connaît de violente attaquent de loups-garous et les plus touchés sont les enfants. C'était très difficile les premiers mois d'un point de vue psychologique, mais à la fin j'ai appris à mettre mes sentiments de côté. Dire que je me suis habituée à voir ses enfants attaqués serait un mensonge. Comment pourrais-je m'y habituer ? Mettre mes sentiments de côté me permet de ne pas craquer. J'aurais dû les mettre de côté le soir où je suis morte…

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter commence le jour de la pleine lune de juin 1967.

Je suis à l'accueil de la clinique en train de rêvasser. Les veilles de pleines lunes sont toujours calmes, c'est le lendemain que c'est agité.

- Keyla, réveilles-toi !

Lui, c'est John Lupin, il a quatre ans de plus que moi et c'est devenu mon meilleur ami. Dans trois mois, il est muté ailleurs et il pourra retrouver sa femme et son fils. Il m'a montré des photos, sa femme est sublime et son fils trop mignon, il a sept ans.

- Je ne dors pas, je rêvasse ce n'est pas pareil.

On éclate de rire puis il part voir un patient. John est plutôt bel homme avec son regard de braise, ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux châtains. Il croise un autre homme, deux fois plus grand que lui, et le salue. L'homme s'avance vers moi, il a une carrure d'armoire à glace avec de longs membres, ses cheveux sont châtains et ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé tendant vers le noir. C'est Fenrir Greyback : l'homme de ma vie.

- Ça va chaton ? dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Fenrir et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et fiancé depuis un mois. Entre nous ça a été le coup de foudre mais il a fallu près d'un an pour que l'on sorte ensemble, mais c'est une autre histoire…

- Fen', j'ai réfléchi à notre situation…

Oula je vais lui faire peur…

- Keyla, si tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour le mariage, on peut le retarder.

- Non non, au contraire, c'est parfait. Je pensais plus à demander une mutation, Sainte Mangouste recrute, ce sera mieux pour fonder notre famille non ?

Et voilà, Fenrir tire de nouveau sa tête de troll qui tente de réfléchir. Je dois rattraper le coup.

- Si tu veux des enfants bien sûr.

- Mais bien sûr que j'en veux, c'est juste que déménager… enfin ça me ferait bizarre.

Je l'aurais parié. Dès que je lui parle de déménagement, on dirait que je lui demande de partir vivre avec son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs c'est qui son pire ennemi ? Oups je m'égare. Donc, Fenrir semble très attaché à cet endroit, mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas grandi, il est arrivé ici quand les attaquent ont commencé. Il a vu tout le monde arriver et repartir, mais il reste… et il restera jusqu'à la fin, je le sens.

- Tu devrais rentrer, ton service est fini et ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Oh ! Fenrir Greyback semble bien pressé que je parte, il aurait pu me dire que j'ai un portoloin à prendre dans deux minutes, cela aurait fait le même effet.

- C'est moi ou tu es pressé que je rentre à l'appartement ?

- Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et… je suis de service cette nuit…

Oh, il fait sa voix de Don Juan. Toi tu veux des câlins avant ton service.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre du bon temps avant.

Bingo ! Et voilà, il fait son sourire à tomber parterre, je fonds. Mais pourtant il cache un lourd secret dont la découverte me sera fatale. Mais pour le moment, on se sourit avant de transplaner dans notre appartement.

Wouah ! Il n'a pas fini de me surprendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la pleine lune mais il s'est surpassé. Après de longues, sauvages et érotiques étreintes amoureuses, j'ai fini par m'endormir sur le torse de Fenrir. Il a une musculature et de larges épaules à faire pâlir d'envie un grand joueur de Quidditch. Je le sens bouger et ça me réveille.

- Désolé chaton, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il est adorable quand il est ainsi et dans cet éclairage de crépuscule, il est magnifique.

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri.

C'est alors que me vient une idée. Une fois son pantalon enfilé, je saisis l'appareil photo que je garde dans ma commode et je prends un cliché. (1) Je veux immortaliser ce moment. Il rit avant de finir de s'habiller, ce soir il chassera les loups-garous. Je suis inquiète quand il vient m'embrasser, comme à chaque mois.

- Soit prudente.

Il a l'air inquiet, et son baiser à des airs d'adieux potentiel.

- Toi, soit prudent.

Il me sourit avant de transplaner mais je discerne dans son sourire une crainte. Pas celle qu'il a tout les mois. Cette crainte était toute autre, comme si l'on risquait réellement de ne plus se revoir. Je sens que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver, mais je préfère ignorer ce sentiment. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, qu'aurais-je fais ?

Après avoir dîner, je tente de m'occuper l'esprit, bien que je sois fatiguée, il m'est impossible de dormir. Je me mets à lire, mais ma concentration est ailleurs. Je vois l'appareil photo, je le prend et développe la photo que j'ai prise de Fenrir. Elle est vraiment réussite. (1) Cependant, je le vois qui me fait le même sourire que tout à l'heure et il regarde le coucher de soleil avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Je regarde par la fenêtre : la lune est cachée par les nuages, si elle pouvait rester ainsi toute la nuit, des enfants seront sauvés. C'est alors qu'une masse argentée entre dans le salon : un patronus. C'est celui de John, je reconnais tout de suite le renard (2). Je sais que quelque chose de grave se passe à la clinique avant que la voix de John s'élève :

- Préviens les aurors ! Des loups-garous attaquent la clinique !

La panique me prend. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons mis des protections pour que cela n'arrive pas ! C'est alors qu'un deuxième patronus arrive, mais il différent. C'est un immense loup : celui de Fenrir.

- Surtout, reste où tu es ! Ne viens pas !

Ne pas venir ? Comment veut-il que je reste ici alors qu'il est en danger ainsi que John ! J'attrape un bout de parchemin et cherche une plume dans le bureau.

_Attaque à la clinique Sainte Hermine, à plus de deux cents kilomètres d'Edimbourg, par des loups-garous. Personne en danger de mort, faîtes vite !_

Je vais chercher ma chouette qui se trouve dans sa cage et je lui confie la lettre, lui indiquant le poste d'auror le plus proche. Fenrir m'a dit de rester où je suis, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. C'est ainsi que je transplane à la clinique.

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE RESTER OÙ TU ÉTAIS !!!

Jamais je n'ai vu Fenrir aussi furieux, sa voix, habituellement grave, ressemble désormais à un grognement.

- J'avais dit à John de ne pas te prévenir !

John arrive, haletant et suant. Il devient encore plus pâle en me voyant et jette un regard à Fenrir, un regard effrayé.

- Keyla ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Ils ont lancé un sort qui nous empêche de transplaner pour sortir. On peut entrer, c'est tout !

Des hurlements de loups retentissent ainsi que des bruit de verres brisés, je regarde par la fenêtre : la lune est toujours cachée, mais plus pour très longtemps.

- Allez-vous cacher, je vais les retenir, dit alors Fenrir.

Il regarde la fenêtre avec inquiétude puis me regarde.

- John, prends soin de Keyla.

Il va se sacrifier pour nous !

- Fenrir ! Non ne fais pas ça !

Il a le visage crispé quand il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, des larmes qu'il s'empresse d'essuyer dans un dernier geste tendre.

- Fen'… te perdre me sera insupportable…

Il ferme les yeux puis regarde par la fenêtre : la lune apparaît.

- Keyla, je t'en prie.

Je comprends alors pourquoi il ne veut pas rester avec nous en voyant une lueur doré passer dans ses yeux : c'est un loup-garou lui aussi. John l'a remarqué et il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne loin de Fenrir tandis que ce dernier commence sa transformation, contorsionné par la douleur. Après une course effrénée, on arrive à la réserve où l'on s'enferme.

- Collaporta ! hurle John pour fermer la porte tandis qu'un bruit sourd nous indique que Fenrir vient de sauter sur la porte fermée.

Il essaye d'entrer. Je l'entends foncer sur la porte, la griffer, hurler et grogner. Avez-vous déjà entendu votre fiancé une fois qu'il s'est transformé en loup-garou ? Je peux vous assurer que c'est tout sauf agréable. Je tente de lui parler à travers la porte, mais rien n'y fait, il ne semble pas reconnaître ma voix. J'ai envie d'hurler de douleur, peut-être que je ne sentirais plus les déchirements de mon cœur…

- Tu étais au courant ? me demande John.

- Non…

Je n'arrive presque plus à parler.

- Il ne s'est pas transformé en même temps que les autres… il est expérimenté… tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Je hoche de la tête. Cela veut dire que depuis le début il joue la comédie…

- Et puis… C'est lui qui a fait entrer les loups-garous… Sur le coup je n'y ai pas pensé, mais quand il s'est transformé, tout est devenu clair. Je suis désolé Keyla.

Je suis assis et passes mes bras autour de mes jambes puis je regarde mes pieds tandis que résonnent les grognements de Fenrir. Je me sens trembler, John le remarque et pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule gauche.

- Keyla, je sais que c'est dur… mais il nous a menti. Tous ces enfants qu'ils ramenaient et qu'ils soignaient… si ça se trouve c'étaient ses victimes et il devait faire cela pour que personne ne le soupçonne…

Je ne dis rien, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Avec John, on reste là, à attendre les secours tandis que Fenrir fait des vas et viens devant la porte avant de l'attaquer de nouveau. Je sais qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. Un loup-garou possède une forme incroyable, alors Fenrir… j'ai eu le temps de le voir une fois transformé, il doit être l'un des plus grands loups-garous… À cet instant, la porte cède et John se précipite devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'animal féroce en face de nous soit mon Fenrir… Tout ce passe vite tout à coup, Fenrir saute sur John et je m'interpose, John à une famille… moi, je n'ai que Fenrir et je risque de le perdre… Je hurle en sentant les griffes de Fenrir s'enfoncer dans ma chair, me griffant sauvagement. J'entends John lancer un sort sur Fenrir, mais je n'arrive pas à discerner lequel dont il s'agit. J'entends Fenrir gémir…comme s'il percutait ce qu'il vient de faire. Puis ses gémissements deviennent des sanglots : la lune s'est couchée. Je le vois se précipiter sur moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Il me demandent pardon et me murmure des mots doux. Bien que mes blessures soient mortelles, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas lui en vouloir, il voulait me protéger de ce qu'il était depuis le début et il y arrivait, mais il a fallut que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête pour que tout soit gâché. Non, je n'en veux pas à Fenrir, ni à John, c'est contre moi que je suis en colère. À cause de mes sottises, je vais laisser Fenrir seul. Il devra être fort. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, il le quittait déjà, m'emportant avec lui. Je dois dire au revoir à Fenrir… Je lui caresse la joue, bien que cela me soit difficile.

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

Ma voix est faible, c'est étrange de se voir mourir.

- Ne t'en fais pas Keyla, tout ira bien tu verras, je vais te soigner, on va déménager et on aura notre famille comme tu le rêvais…

- Pardonne-moi Fen'… j'aurais dû t'écouter… Je m'en veux de te laisser seul…

Vous avez déjà vu votre fiancé pleurer ? Je peux vous dire que cela vous fait bizarre. Je vois les larmes de Fenrir perler sur ses joues pour tomber sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime à jamais… Fenrir Greyback…

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, y mettant tout son amour pour moi.

C'est ainsi que je suis morte. Et c'est ainsi que Fenrir Greyback devint le loup-garou le plus dangereux qu'il soit. La peine causée par ma mort est devenue de la haine, pour lui, si John ne m'avait pas prévenu, je serais vivante.

Les aurors sont arrivés peu de temps après ma mort. Fenrir avait disparu et John tentait de me ranimer. John se sentait coupable de ce qui est arrivé et il quitta Sainte Hermine plus tôt que prévu et rejoignit sa famille. Cependant, il déménagea, il craignait des représailles de la part de Fenrir, et c'est ce qui arriva. L'année suivante, Remus Lupin, le fils de John, fut attaqué par un loup-garou, plus tard il reçu un message anonyme :

_À cause de toi, ma raison de vivre est morte, je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce._

Bien sûr, Remus ne mourut pas, mais il devra vivre tout le reste de sa vie avec la lycanthropie.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne sait que je suis vivante. Les médicomages m'ont ranimée, mais j'ai changé de vie, de nom et de monde. Je suis désormais Luna Smith, une jeune moldue photographe (1)… qui n'as aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie. Ainsi s'achève le journal d'une morte : Keyla Burnson…

Luna Smith finit d'écrire, le regard dans le vide. Elle mit le journal dans un coffre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle où se trouve divers exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle regarda le trou face à elle et y lança le coffre avant de l'enterrer. Elle retourna se coucher et le lendemain, elle ne souviendra de rien, ne sachant pas qu'elle avait enterré une bonne fois pour toute son ancienne vie…

* * *

(1) Petite dédicace à ma mordue de photographie préférée ;)

(2) Les patronus peuvent être utilisé pour transmettre des messages.


End file.
